


Quero viver minha vida amando você

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Insinuação a sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, Yaoi, nudez, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: - Motivos? Não há motivos para meu temperamento? Minha raiva? – Milo estava exasperado, mas em hipótese alguma iria levantar sua voz. Aprendera a ser mais discreto com a convivência que tivera com o namorado. – Você traiu a todos nós ao se vender para Hades! E para quê? Umas miseras horas de vida?
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 3





	Quero viver minha vida amando você

**Author's Note:**

> Presente de Amigo Secreto CdZ 2013 do Fórum Need for Fic p/ Just for Stana, Saga Hades Santuário/Inferno, Missing Scene, Angst – Milo e Camus  
Postada originalmente 18/01/2014  
Lembretes: Essa fic surgiu do meu desejo de fazer algo que nunca consegui fazer desde que me conheço como ficwriter. A fic em si tem seus altos e baixos, idas e vindas, e eu espero poder agradar a Just e todos que a lerem. É uma missing scene do pronto de vista e dos pensamentos de Milo. Várias imagens e um AMV me inspiraram e ajudaram na hora de escrever essa fic. Pensei em colocá-las no ar, mas talvez... ah! Enjoy!
> 
> Beta-reader: Minha querida amiga, Naya Yukida!

A imensidão branca parecia um vazio, um enorme vácuo, varrido pelos ventos gélidos que tinham o poder de soterrar com flocos de cristais e varrer a existência dos muitos cavaleiros que ali, na Oitava Prisão, iam parar.

Era a danação eterna. Um suplicio que poderia levar qualquer um à loucura.

Rostos cadavéricos, aqui e ali, misturavam-se com o brilho do local, fundindo com o branco quase prateado.

O Cocytos, Inferno Gelado, era o local onde as almas dos que se atreviam a se voltarem contra os deuses iam parar. E era exatamente onde seus amigos e ele estavam. Os três valentes dourados, que na ânsia de ajudarem a resgatar sua deusa, foram derrotados e injustamente lançados, pelo juiz Radamanthys de Wyvern, naquele local desolado. 

Não havia como entender como três Santos Dourados haviam perdido para aquele homem. Seus rostos denotavam o cansaço e davam a entender que não mais teriam condições de escapar daquela situação e voltarem a lutar naquela Guerra Santa.

Os corpos presos, restando apenas os rostos para fora da camada esbranquiçada, a serem fustigados pelos ventos frios e cortantes. Os olhos cerrados, dando às feições bonitas a impressão de um sofrimento fora do comum.

Há quanto tempo estavam ali? 

Talvez nenhum deles soubesse dizer. Ou quem sabe, nenhum deles tivesse a consciência do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor... 

Não! Um deles ainda sentia na boca o gosto amargo da derrota, da traição.

Sem conseguir abrir os olhos, o belicoso santo, defensor do templo de Escorpião, moveu minimamente a cabeça. Sua mente parecia um intrincado de imagens; um labirinto de fortes emoções.

Não saberia dizer, se sobrevivesse àquela provação, se estivera delirando ou se sua consciência estava pesada. E uma voz infantil, há muito tempo esquecida, do nada começara a povoar sua memória.  
  


**oOo**

\- Milo... - Impaciente, o ruivo de apenas onze anos e meio, mas já com um enorme fardo sobre os ombros, como todos os outros ali, caminhava de um lado para o outro, na entrada do templo, que se encontrava estranhamento silencioso. - Mi-i-i-lo! _Mérde!_ _Non_ me ouve!? – Esbravejou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Quando ia avançar templo adentro, estacou ao sentir o cosmo agressivo do único amigo que tinha.

\- Que feio, Camie! – Um sorriso de troça surgindo nos lábios do loirinho, que se encontrava sentado, com os pés apoiados sobre o banco de pedra. – Logo você que se diz tão culto e sério falando um palavrão! 

Sim, Milo conhecia um pouco da língua natal do aquariano.

Aproximando-se do escorpiano, o novo santo dourado de Aquário observou melhor os pés do grego teimoso. Estavam esfolados e muito vermelhos.

\- Ora, que feio digo eu a você, Milo! – Cruzando os braços a frente do corpo, mirou o amigo, um tanto sério. – Como você consegue fazer certas coisas, eu _non_ sei; mas, aqui estou para lhe ajudar. Ou, pelo menos, apaziguar a ardência e o calor de seus pés.

Um tanto desenxabido, pois nem ele saberia explicar como conseguira se queimar daquela forma.

O loiro deu de ombros.

\- Eu não te cha... - Milo parou a frase antes de completá-la. Quase mordeu a língua ao notar que o outro, orgulhoso e temperamental, ia dando meia volta. Ficando em pé, segurou o ruivo pelo braço. Um gemido dolorido escapando pelos lábios.

Preocupado, Camus, de olhos arregalados, o fez sentar-se e, com um simples gesto, fez surgir um ‘razoável’ cubo de gelo onde o loiro foi forçado a colocar os pés.

\- Aii... – Deixando um gemido incômodo escapar, Milo volveu os olhos na direção do santo a seu lado e, com um sorriso sem graça, deixou que o ruivo afagasse seus cabelos. Seu coração se aqueceu ao reparar no sorriso que conseguira arrancar do outro e também com o gesto carinhoso.  
  


**oOo**

Apesar do frio, da dor que parecia cortar-lhe a alma e fazê-lo desejar esquecer tudo o que sentira há poucas horas, Milo não conseguia ignorar e entender por que acabara recordando tal passagem de sua vida. Algo de quando ainda eram apenas crianças, tentando arcar com toda a responsabilidade que acabavam de receber. Ele não poderia explicar como amor e ódio conseguiam deixá-lo tão ensandecido. Tinha de conseguir entender, mas na verdade, estava começando a sentir-se em uma perfeita confusão de sensações. E era tão sufocante! Tão sufocante quanto o sentimento da descoberta, de quando e como se vira enamorado pelo melhor amigo.  
  


**oOo**

No salão principal do templo de Aquário, apenas as respirações entrecortadas e, já denotando certo cansaço, quebravam o silêncio em que os combatentes haviam mergulhado. Dentes trincados. Expressões sérias, estudando os movimentos um do outro.

O aquariano, um tanto na defensiva, sabia que seu melhor amigo estava esperando o melhor momento para atacá-lo. Já haviam trocado vários golpes, mas nenhum dos dois parecia dar provas de que jogaria a toalha. 

Eram dois fortes combatentes: Milo, sempre belicoso, estrategista; Camus, sério, frio e deveras calculista.

Uma brisa fria passou entre eles.

\- Camie... – Milo mirou-o atentamente. – Sem usar seus poderes! - pediu, o que fez com que o francês deixasse um leve sorriso surgir nos lábios finos.

\- Combinamos alguma coisa antes, _mon ami?_

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, o loiro sorriu debochado. 

Camus fazia gracinha somente quando estavam sozinhos. E aquilo fazia o coração de Milo bater descompassado no peito. Afinal, eram poucas as vezes que o sisudo santo de Aquário deixava sua máscara de frieza e seu jeito sério de lado.

Preparando-se para atacar, o loiro foi surpreendido pelo avanço do ruivo. Abaixando-se a tempo, desviou de um chute que poderia ter sido certeiro, na altura da cabeça. Desviando, deu um giro rápido, passando por trás do aquariano e, em seguida, reaparecendo a frente dele. Com um golpe de direita, lançou seu oponente contra uma pilastra e o prensou, prendendo suas mãos acima da cabeça.

\- Ganhei, Camie! – Milo murmurou. O sorriso de troça nos lábios carnudos, apenas para provocar o sério homem à sua frente. As respirações entrecortadas misturando-se. 

Desviando os olhos para os lábios do outro, o escorpiano sentiu seu coração descompassar no peito. Sabia que há muito tempo nutria algo pelo melhor amigo, mas nunca dissera nada, pois sofria só de imaginar ficar sem a palavra amiga ou mesmo os sermões que, vez ou outra, tinha de escutar.

Ao perceber que o francês deslizava a língua pelos lábios, tomou aquilo como um convite mudo. Aproximando seu rosto do dele, mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior. Queria experimentar o sabor daqueles lábios. Descobrir se eram macios ou não. Camus até poderia brigar com ele. Milo suportaria as consequências de seus atos.

Soltando uma das mãos do aquariano, que parecia surpreso, segurou-lhe o queixo e deixou que seus lábios apenas roçassem nos do outro. Lentamente, aumentou o contato. Pensou que o ruivo iria empurrá-lo para longe, mas não. Mordiscando o lábio inferior do amigo, aprofundou, finalmente, o beijo. 

O primeiro beijo de ambos. Algo novo e maravilhoso.

Milo agradecia aos céus por não ter sido rechaçado por Camus e ao sentir as mãos do outro afundarem entre seus cachos, suspirou, aliviado, entre o beijo.  
  


**oOo**

Nunca sonhara que o francês, sempre tão sério, leitor assíduo e frio, que nunca demonstrava seus sentimentos, nutrisse algo por ele. Mesmo estando à beira da morte, angustiado e com o amargor da traição, Milo não conseguia parar de pensar que beijar o francês era tudo o que mais gostava de fazer.

Será que nem antes de sua morte sua mente iria parar de pregar-lhe aquelas peças? Fazer com que se lembrasse de todos os momentos em que juntos estiveram, quando ele tentava entender por que tudo aquilo havia acontecido? Por que seu único e verdadeiro amor se sujeitara a ser um mero fantoche nas mãos de Hades?  
  


**oOo**

O barulho do mar nas arrebentações era ensurdecedor; mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha o poder de acalmar os corações dos santos dourados que se encontravam naquela encosta rochosa, tão próxima ao mar. 

Poucas horas antes de Camus encontrar Milo refugiado ali, eles haviam discutido a partida do ruivo para as terras geladas da Sibéria.

O escorpiano fora intempestivo demais; o francês até tentara explicar que uma ordem vinda do Papa não poderia ser desconsiderada; mas para o grego, aquilo não parecia estar sendo fácil de engolir.

Com o coração em pedaços, o loiro teria de deixar seu amado partir para treinar dois jovens aspirantes a santos de bronze.

Estava sendo muito egoísta. Sim, estava! Sabia que todos ali tinham seus deveres. 

O que Milo precisava, era esfriar os ânimos. E até mesmo demorara a voltar os olhos na direção em que sabia estar o seu, agora, namorado. Sim, namorado! Apesar das preocupações e todas as responsabilidades que um santo dourado tinha, eles aprenderam há dividir seu tempo e preocupações.

O cosmo poderoso do grego oscilou um pouco e Camus voltou seus olhos para, então, ser brindado com íris azuis tão claras mirando-o com intensidade. 

Não era preciso dizer mais nada. Com apenas um movimento de cabeça, saiu cuidadosamente da beira da arrebentação e esperou pelo loiro entre a vegetação costeira, na pequena trilha.

\- Camie, eu...

O ruivo encostou um dedo sobre os lábios macios e carnudos, silenciando-o.

\- Eu sei que vai ser difícil, Milo. Gostaria de poder ficar.

Foi a vez de o escorpiano calá-lo, mas com um beijo avassalador, pegando-o desprevenido. Os braços cingindo a cintura esguia, as mãos deslizando para as nádegas torneadas. Queria uma última vez. Queria poder ter seu francês nos braços, nus, ouvi-lo gemer de prazer enquanto dizia seu nome várias e várias vezes, antes de chegarem juntos ao ápice.

\- Cama. Agora! – Camus, murmurando, soltou-se do grego e, segurando a mão dele, puxou-o junto, correndo pela pequena trilha.  
  


**oOo**

Mesmo com os ventos frios, Milo poderia jurar que sua pele estava ardendo. A pequena recordação do momento íntimo, de idílio amoroso com seu ruivo, tinha o poder de fazer seu coração palpitar no peito. 

Era estranho saber-se traído; saber que ele havia traído sua confiança e também a deusa que tanto juraram defender. 

Deveria estar ficando louco... Tinha de lutar contra aquela angustia crescente que o tomava a cada vez que recordava dos momentos que juntos passaram, e era invadido pelo amargor da traição.

Tentando espantar os pensamentos, buscou por sua paz. Mas, o que ou quem era sua paz?  
  


**oOo**

Parado à beira do penhasco, próximo ao cemitério onde os santos cavaleiros eram sepultados e carregando lírios brancos nos braços, Milo não lembrava nem um pouco o jovem, mas experiente santo protetor do templo de Escorpião. Seus olhos perdidos no horizonte, pareciam fundos; as olheiras escuras marcando a pele bronzeada. Sua mente parecia vagar. 

Desde que havia perdido Camus, naquela luta absurda contra os santos de bronze que tentavam salvar a vida da Deusa Athena, que ele havia mergulhado em um mundo fechado, sem risos ou motivação. 

Sabia que tinha de prosseguir em sua jornada. A deusa ainda precisava de seus préstimos. Mas, seu coração estava em pedaços.

Parado naquele local, o grego prestava sua última homenagem à pessoa mais importante para si, após a deusa. 

Lançando as flores uma a uma ao mar, deixou seu cosmo explodir, revelando toda sua agonia. Ele sabia que os santos protetores não tinham uma longa estimativa de vida, mas nunca imaginara que Camus fosse embora tão jovem, deixando-o para trás.

Tentando acalmar seu coração, buscou por sua paz, mas sua paz não se encontrava mais ali. Não ouviria mais a risada cristalina; não veria mais os sorrisos raros, mas lindos, que o ruivo lhe dava. Ele era seu porto seguro quando não conseguia mais pensar com tranquilidade.

Lançando o último lírio ao mar, Milo prostrou-se de joelhos e escondendo o rosto com as mãos, deixou que as lágrimas contidas rolassem por seu rosto. Dar-se-ia ao direito de extravasar, longe dos demais companheiros do Santuário. Não havia uma regra dizendo que eles não poderiam demonstrar seus mais puros sentimentos. E ele chorou copiosamente.

\- Camie, meu amor, como vou seguir em frente sem a minha paz? Sem você? – Murmurou.

No horizonte, o sol se despedia dando lugar à noite e ao céu estrelado. Uma única estrela brilhou mais forte no firmamento, mas o escorpiano não havia notado.  
  


**oOo**

Realmente, seguir em frente sem Camus fora uma tarefa árdua e atribulada para o belicoso grego. No início, fizera loucuras em missões. Queria acabar logo com seu sofrimento. Mas, sozinho, compreendeu que estava indo por um caminho onde não haveria futuro digno para ele. 

Tornou-se um homem solitário. Evitava estar muito tempo na presença dos outros e, apesar de no começo não se aproximar do décimo primeiro templo, passados uns meses, conseguiu entrar e seguir para a área reservada.

Balançando um pouco a cabeça, algo muito leve em se tratando de como se encontrava, Milo tentou novamente abrir os olhos, mas sem sucesso. Reviu o que haviam feito de errado e, novamente, não entendeu como foram derrotados por um dos juízes de Hades. Por mais que tentasse focar-se nas poucas, ou sabe-se lá, talvez várias horas antes, seus pensamentos voltavam a lhe pregar peças. 

Um barulho ao longe... ou, quem sabe, novamente estava misturando a realidade com seus pensamentos.  
  


**oOo**

Com ambas as mãos envolvendo o pescoço do francês, Milo parecia não acreditar em tudo que presenciara desde o início daquela noite. Ele conseguira sentir que iria acontecer alguma coisa, mesmo antes de ir ter com a Deusa e fazer Kanon sofrer com seus golpes. 

A pressão que exercia no pescoço de Camus era absurda, mas não estávamos falando de um humano qualquer. Preso entre seus dedos, o ex-defensor da constelação de Aquário, tentava soltar-se de seu algoz, sem obter sucesso.

Com o coração descompassado e as lembranças de tempos em que foram felizes, o Escorpião fechou os olhos por uns segundos. Não queria acreditar. Estava difícil de aceitar e atinar o porquê de seu ruivo ter traído Athena e todos os outros. Por acaso Camus havia se esquecido até mesmo deles?

Milo buscava uma razão, um motivo para que o outro tivesse feito o que fez, mas Camus parecia não querer dar a entender, ou mesmo dizer uma única palavra, fosse esta pelo cosmo ou não. 

E mesmo quando Athena dera sua vida, jogando-se contra o punhal que Saga deixara escondido na sala do trono, quando ainda Papa do Santuário, nenhum deles dissera algo que para justificar a traição.

Abrindo novamente os olhos, o grego deparou-se com os olhos rubros opacos e sem vida.

\- Você é uma vergonha para todos nós, Camus! – Milo usou seu cosmo para que o outro pudesse entendê-lo. Notou o estremecimento do outro, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo a mais, preferiu lançá-lo longe, a fim de poder usar seu último golpe, Antares.

Em segundos, sem que ninguém soubesse dizer como ou porquê, os três traidores desapareceram, levando consigo o corpo imóvel de Athena. 

Com um grito furioso, Milo deixou-se cair de joelhos, socando o chão com os punhos fechados.  
  


**oOo**

  


_“Onde mesmo viemos parar?”_ \- Milo estava um tanto confuso. Sentia-se leve e uma paz o dominava. 

Aos poucos, um cosmo conhecido fez-se presente e encheu o Escorpião de alegria para, logo em seguida, enchê-lo com certa aversão. Tentando esquecer a presença marcante tão próxima a si, o grego forçou um pouco a memória.

Haviam se reunido em frente ao Muro das Lamentações. Todos os santos, até mesmo os que estavam mortos; assim como os que traíram a deusa. 

Usando a força dos cosmos, os doze deram suas vidas para que os outros seguissem para o Elíseos.

Suspirando, Milo caminhou por aquele lugar estranho, um tanto escuro, onde só conseguia sentir, muito fracos, os cosmos dos outros companheiros; uns mais perto e outros mais distantes. Não tivera tempo de trocar uma palavra com Camus e, novamente, o conflito de emoções que se instaurara em seu ser voltara com toda a força fazendo-o querer não ficar muito perto do cosmo frio que buscava pelo dele.

Geralmente, seria ele a ficar à espreita e tentar encurralar sua presa, mas sentia-se como se ele fosse o caçado.

\- Milo... – A voz calma e com o sotaque carregado chamou a atenção do loiro.

\- Me deixa em paz, Camus! – Milo esbravejou e, saindo de onde estava, tentou passar por onde achara que estaria bem longe do francês, mas devido à escuridão do local, errara feio e, assim que sentiu-se ser seguro pelo pulso, estacou bem ao lado do outro.

\- Precisamos conversar. _Non_ há motivos...

\- Motivos? Não há motivos para meu temperamento? Minha raiva? – Milo estava exasperado, mas em hipótese alguma iria levantar sua voz. Aprendera a ser mais discreto com a convivência que tivera com o namorado. – Você traiu a todos nós ao se vender para Hades! E para quê? Umas miseras horas de vida? 

O Escorpião estava ferido e Camus conhecia muito bem aquele grego belicoso. Suspirando, tentou se acalmar e não parecer um idiota prepotente, como já fora acusado de ser, em uma das memoráveis brigas dos dois.

\- Milo, entenda... – Começou, estudando as palavras. Mas, aos ouvidos do outro, soava como um maldito sabe tudo. Ah! Os estragos que o orgulho aquariano pode fazer... – Tomamos uma decisão. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que você desconfiaria de mim. Eu apenas tinha a noção de que seria mesmo taxado de traidor, juntamente com os outros, mas era preciso. 

O loiro tinha uma vaga ideia de onde o ruivo queria chegar, e começava a esquentar apenas por perceber novamente que, como sempre, ele havia ficado em segundo plano. Quando não era a deusa, eram os preciosos livros; depois Hyoga e agora...

\- Já entendi, Camus! – Milo grunhiu, entre dentes. – Não há necessidade de explicar ao cabeça quente aqui que você traiu a deusa para poder salvá-la! 

Estreitando os olhos, tentou, com um safanão, livrar-se do aperto no braço. 

– Pode fazer o favor de me soltar? – Pediu. Na voz uma pitada de sarcasmo.

\- _Non_, eu _non_ vou te soltar. – Teimoso! Teimoso deveria ser o segundo nome de Camus. – Eu _non_ terminei de falar com você. 

\- Mas eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você. – Milo deu novo safanão, mas sentiu que não iria ser fácil ver-se livre das ‘garras’ de Aquário.

\- Milo, _mon angei_, entenda de uma vez que, se _non_ fóssemos nós, seriam os espectros e tudo estaria perdido.

\- Você não saberia dizer se estaria tudo perdido ou não. Mu, Aldebaran, Aioria, Shaka e eu poderíamos dar conta de todos eles. 

Milo sabia que aquilo não era bem verdade.

\- Milo, ser orgulhoso é uma característica de aquarianos. – Camus sorriu de lado. 

\- Não me chateie, Camie. – O loiro deixou escapar o apelido que ele mesmo havia colocado no outro, sem dar-se conta. – Me deixa em paz!

Suspirando mais uma vez, Camus revirou os olhos. Não adiantava, se ele não baixasse a guarda, o loiro nunca cederia.

\- Milo, sei que muitas vezes eu o reneguei para segundo plano. Sei que meu jeito, por vezes, o deixa louco de raiva; temos brigas memoráveis em nossas vidas, mas se eu tivesse de fazer tudo outra vez, eu faria. – E ao perceber o tremor vindo do corpo do outro, prosseguiu. – Deixe-me terminar e, depois, se quiser, você poderá me acertar com o Antares. – propôs.

\- Hããã... como se eu conseguisse acertar algum golpe em você, em meio a escuridão desse lugar esquisito! – Grunhiu Milo.

Ao escutar o que o outro havia resmungado, Aquário sentiu todo seu ser se aquecer. Milo estava finalmente começando a baixar a guarda.

\- Milo, _non_ sou fadado a expôr meus sentimentos a todo momento. Eu compreendo perfeitamente que o deixei em um estado nada agradável, mas tive meus motivos. Éramos vigiados e o medo de sermos descobertos e _non_ conseguirmos ajudar era enorme. Sei que vai dizer que santos dourados _non_ têm medo, mas eu senti... – Camus fez uma pausa e prosseguiu, em seguida. – Eu estava preocupado com você. 

Atônito, o loiro arregalou os olhos. Uma pena estarem no escuro, pois o outro iria adorar vê-lo daquele jeito.

\- Eu temia que algo acontecesse contigo, mesmo com a prioridade sendo Athena. Me perdoe por sempre colocá-lo de lado...

Com um movimento rápido, Milo colocou dois dedos sobre os lábios do ruivo, calando-o. Aproximando os corpos, murmurou próximo ao ouvido do outro:

\- Não diga mais nada. Eu posso não compreender todos os motivos que tiveram, mas eu só sei de uma coisa com toda certeza: que você é minha paz, meu porto seguro e, se eu pudesse, gostaria de viver a minha vida só amando você. – Um sorriso nada casto nos lábios carnudos.

Com um riso baixo, o francês deixou-se envolver pelos braços do grego.

\- Milo, _mon amour_, teremos toda a eternidade! – Murmurou, ao mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha dele.

\- Hmm... Camie, como eu queria a nossa cama! Se bem que não precisamos de cama. – respondeu antes de arrebatar os lábios do namorado e afundar as mãos nas madeixas avermelhadas.  
  


**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Música que inspirou a fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=3&v=U7PYWIPKGbo o AMV é lindo!
> 
> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *Coelha aquariana pensativa, terminando finalmente de brigar com o photoshop e o fireworks. Ao fundo uma leve música de André Rieu!*
> 
> Barnaby: Ora, então era nisso que você estava trabalhando em vez de ir procurar a imagem que achou do Kotetsu e minha???
> 
> Kardia: Ah! Nem vem, loirinho sem sal e nem açúcar! Ela tinha de estar escrevendo uma fic de Dégel e minha.
> 
> Ai não! *dando um tapinha na testa* Esqueci de deixar vocês para fora das minhas vistas! *suspirando* Sabe, eu não tenho escrito muito, e vocês dois bem o sabem. Será que podem parar com as cobranças desnecessárias e me deixaram em paz???
> 
> Barnaby: Cobranças desnecessárias?
> 
> Kardia: Nós?
> 
> Isso mesmo, vocês dois! Eu ainda sou a dona do kit fic, sabiam? E se eu não tenho escrito nada até agora, posso muito bem voltar a escrever coisinhas nada agradáveis com vocês! *apontando para os dois* por isso, podem ir saindo daqui. Ou Dégel vai ficar viúvo e Kotetsu vai amargar ficar sem o coelhinho branco por um bom tempo.
> 
> Barnaby: Mas ela não perde a mão, não?
> 
> Kardia: Sou obrigado a concordar com você, ela continua apelona!
> 
> *sorrindo de lado ao ver os dois saírem de perto* (\\../)
> 
> Bem, eu devo dizer que foi uma verdadeira epopeia escrever essa fic. Eu refiz e apaguei tanto várias partes que eu pensei que nunca mais iria encontrar o meu caminho de volta para o cantinho Pink de CdZ. Espero Just, que você tenha gostado do seu presente, e me perdoe se não ficou da forma que eu queria. Yeap, eu queria bem mais que isso, mas eu fiz o meu melhor e de coração. Bom, é isso! *chora litros* Estou orgulhosa do que fiz!
> 
> Até meu próximo surto. Beijos
> 
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
